


Morning Cuddles

by linaxtic



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaxtic/pseuds/linaxtic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little Greek Fire fluff piece. I wrote it before the volume 3 finale aired (which I am still in denial of).</p>
<p>Also, I'm multishipping trash, so I don't exclusively ship Pyrrha and Yang, they're just one of many favorite ships of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Cuddles

“Yang? Yang, wake up.” **  
**

The blonde grumbled sleepily, slowly opening her lilac eyes, to find kind, vivid green ones staring back at her.

“Come on. You’ve slept all morning. It’s after lunchtime already.”

“‘M not hungry…” She mumbled, reaching up to pull the warrior down onto the bed with her. Pyrrha let out a gasp of surprise, just managing to keep herself from crashing into Yang.

“You have to eat, you know. Especially after a workout like we had yesterday.”

“You wore me out. Twice.” Yang smirked at the redhead through the errant locks of blonde hair over her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Pyrrha apologized, frowning as she brushed Yang’s hair back, while the blonde just giggled.

“It’s alright. I asked you to push me. And I definitely don’t regret last night.” She smirked and Pyrrha relaxed, leaning down to kiss her gently. Yang held Pyrrha close, while the tall, lean Huntress curled up as close as she could to the blonde.

“Are you sure your teammates are alright with us using the room?”

“It’s fine, I promise,” Yang reassured her girlfriend, pressing a kiss to the crook of her neck. “We have a system for kicking each other out. Usually we go to your team’s room, or even ask team CFVY if we can crash with them.”

“They really let you stay over?” Pyrrha sounded amazed that the older students were so helpful.

“Well, sometimes. It’s usually just Ruby, since I visit my gorgeous girlfriend whenever Weiss and Blake need the room.” She grinned as Pyrrha blushed and Yang just shifted slightly to hold her closer.

“But…you know, you really should eat,” Pyrrha insisted once she had managed to regain her composure.

“Alright, alright,” she griped good-naturedly, letting go of her girlfriend so the two of them could sit up. Pyrrha got up to gather up Yang’s clothes, while the blonde stretched and yawned, then slowly rubbed her right arm.

“Does it hurt?”

Yang shook her head, slowly flexing her metal fingers to ease the tension. “Sometimes it feels like my real arm is still there, but…” Her voice trailed off and she shook her head, smiling. “I’m fine, Pyrrha. Really. Ironwood was great to help me get this new arm, and all of this training is really helping.” She smiled and stood, kissing Pyrrha slowly. “Now…let’s go get lunch.”

“Yang…you still haven’t gotten dressed.”


End file.
